C'est Arrivé Un Automne
by anny.heart
Summary: Scène manquante de l’épisode “Hit and Run”—Sue a été kidnappée par Dan Malone et l’équipe a débuté les recherches. Que se passe t-il avec Lucy? Que fait-elle?


_*A/N Voici une autre petite scène. J'espère que vous aimerez! N'oubliez pas que j'apprécie énormément que vous preniez le temps de lire ces histoires. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi! Et les commentaires sont aussi appréciés! _

**C'est Arrivé Un Automne…**

Scène manquante de l'épisode "Hit and Run"—Sue a été kidnappée par Dan Malone et l'équipe a débuté les recherches.

Jack regardait attentivement la carte devant lui, ses pensées perdues au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme ; pensées qui tournaient autour d'une analyste blonde qui a été kidnappée plus tôt cette journée-là… à cause d'une de ses stupides décisions—il l'a placée dans la voiture de Malone pour essayer de la protéger. _Ouais, quel bon ange gardien je fais!... Je la place en plus grand danger qu'elle ne l'était… _Il se réprimande lui-même.

Lucy, qui avait essayé de rattraper un peu de sommeil mais échoua lamentablement, se tira de la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle était, étendue sur le matelas fournis par le bureau et elle passe sa main dans son cou endolori.

Lorsqu'elle vit que Jack se tenait debout aussi immobile qu'une statue, elle ressentit la culpabilité dont il s'accusait, connaissant ce regard pour l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises depuis que Sue s'était jointe à l'équipe. Non pas qu'elle se mette dans des positions dangereuses régulièrement, mais son entêtement lui a valut quelques problèmes par le passé, et l'agent aux cheveux foncés ne pouvait supporter l'idée de savoir qu'elle pouvait être blessée de quelque façon que ce soit.

Envahie par sa propre tourmente, elle ne pouvait rester immobile sans avoir la possibilité de faire quelque chose d'utile pour venir en aide à son amie. Elle décida donc qu'une promenade pourrait lui changer et rafraichir un peu les idées. Et d'ailleurs, Lévi n'avait pas été sorti depuis un moment, il pourrait donc aussi en profiter.

S'approchant de Jack elle dit, « Je vais emmener Lévi prendre une marche aux alentours. Je vais laisser mon cellulaire ouvert si tu as besoin de moi. » Ne lâchant pas la carte des yeux il hocha subtilement la tête. Voulant lui donner la dernière miette d'espoir qui lui restait, elle lui serra l'épaule dans un geste rassurant. « On va la retrouver, Jack… » Son simple commentaire eu l'effet espéré lorsque lui fit l'ombre d'un sourire et pressa sa main avec la sienne. Son regard se détourna légèrement pour rencontrer le sien un bref instant, juste assez pour partager leur souffrance. Attachant la laisse au collier de Lévi, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la grande silhouette avant de quitter la pièce.

La nuit était froide à cause du vent frais d'automne, amenant un chant mélodieux à ses oreilles. Marcher tranquillement dans la noirceur n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait généralement faire, mais ce soir les choses étaient différentes—elle avait besoin de la quiétude de sa promenade et les caresses réconfortantes que Lévi faisait se frôlant contre ses jambes en marchant à ses côtés. Des souvenirs des années passées passaient en rafales dans sa tête—des souvenirs de sa cohabitation avec Sue et Lévi—quelques bons… et d'autres mauvais… Elle n'avait pas la force d'arrêter le flot de sanglots qui tombait sur ses joues, et ne voulait pas non plus. S'assoyant sur un banc tout près, elle se laissa aller, demandant au chien de la rejoindre. Acceptant l'invitation avec plaisir, il fut reconnaissant de pouvoir partager sa propre peine avec la femme qui venait en deuxième dans sa vie de chien. Déposant sa tête sur ses cuisses, il geignit, laissant échapper ses larmes tandis qu'elle caressait gentiment sa douce fourrure.

"Elle te manque aussi, hein, Lévi?" Levant les yeux pour croiser son regard, il lécha son visage pour y essuyer les larmes et reprit sa position initiale. "Tu sais mon vieux qu'elle ne perdrait pas l'espoir si la situation était inversée... alors nous non plus... On va la retrouver... bientôt..." Sa voix était tremblotante et semblait incertaine, mais le fait de le dire à voix haute les aidait à y croire d'une certaine façon. Prenant encrage dans la foi que Sue avait en Dieu, ils fermèrent leurs yeux pour prier silencieusement, demandant force et aide.

Comme s'Il avait entendu leur requête, une brise commença à souffler, caressant doucement leurs traits et les faisant ouvrir leurs yeux pour voir la beauté de ce qui les entourait. Les arbres avaient commencé à perdre leurs feuilles et les branches dansaient, se balançant dans le vent. Lucy avait vu plusieurs nuits d'automne auparavant, mais aucune d'elles ne pouvait rivaliser avec les merveilles qu'elle voyait en cet instant.

_Sue a raison, _elle pensa, _Dieu a de puissants moyens de nous faire savoir qu'Il est toujours avec nous, partageant nos joies et nos peines... _Fermant les yeux et respirant l'air frais qu'Il lui offrait, sa paix intérieure et sa force renouvelées, plus fortes qu'auparavant. Elle sourit. Elle comprit que son amie reviendrait... elle en était certaine.

Se levant après avoir donné une dernière caresse à Lévi, elle retourna au bureau, prête à replonger dans les recherches. Baissant son regard vers le chien elle dit, "J'adore les nuits d'automne, Lévi... et toi?" Le jappement qu'il lui donna pour réponse l'assura qu'il était du même avis... peut-être encore plus à cause de celle qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, atteignant le même niveau de paix et de sérénité.

Changement de scène

Any_Heart


End file.
